


Five time Harry Potter failed to confess

by FollyOfTheWise



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Auror Draco Malfoy, Auror Harry, Auror Partners, Humor, M/M, Oblivious Draco
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-24
Updated: 2015-03-24
Packaged: 2018-03-19 10:47:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3607284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FollyOfTheWise/pseuds/FollyOfTheWise
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If you love someone, tell them. </p><p>Or get  drunk and text it 80 times. Its basically the same thing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Five time Harry Potter failed to confess

It was all very frustrating, yes.

Harry had panicked when his newly assigned Auror partner had strode into their shared office and had snapped his fingers at him. He had pushed his chair back and stood up. Draco Malfoy had promptly punched him.

It was later when he was trying of stench the blood gushing out of his nostrils that he concluded that he liked the crazy bastard. More than strictly necessary.

He had informed Cho Boot, nee Chang, his previous Auror partner who had abandoned him to have a baby, and she had smacked him on the head.

He had glared at her; not very effective with tissues stuck up his nose.

After nearly four months of his partnership with Malfoy, he had to drag the git to St. Mungo’s Maternity Ward to visit Cho and her baby boy.

“He looks like a prune.” Draco had said to him as they watched the newborn from the door.

Draco had held the baby till Harry had forced him to return it to the new mother before they left.

“Cho, I think I love him.”

Cho had smiled, “Tell him, then.”

That had been nearly a month ago. Cho had told him to be cheerful when he confessed and not act like the death warmed over.

He took a deep breath and stretched his lips into a smile. He turned his chair to face the door, holding his breath- and his fake grin- in anticipation as the noises from the hallway tapered off and the knob clicked and the door swung in, admitting Draco Malfoy into the office.

“Hi, Draco!”

He was rewarded with a sullen glare, “Potter.”

Harry grinned, a little more genuinely, and pushed his chair back to stand. He moved to the other side of the desk as Draco took his seat.

“Okay, so-” He cut off as Draco dropped his head on the desk, turning his head slightly towards him. He bit his lip as the blond gave him a miserable look, the pale strands in his eyes giving him a vulnerable air of a kicked puppy.

Harry dropped to his knees near the chair and brushed the strands away, cupping his cheek, “Draco, what is it?”

“I…” Draco sniffed, eyes filling up with tears, “My…died…”

Harry’s eyes widened, his thumb fanning over one sharp cheekbone, “Hey, what? Tell me, what happened?”

Draco’s face crumpled, a tear leaking out as he wailed, “Freddy!” and then buried his face in his arms, shoulders trembling as he sobbed.

**0.0**

Harry closed his eyes; the table-top cool against his cheek and his glasses digging uncomfortably into his face. “It’s hopeless.”

“You haven’t even told him you like him.” Ginny rolled her eyes, and poked at his head, twirling her straw in her milkshake with her other hand.

“I tried!” Harry snapped, batting her hand away as he sat up and pulled his ice cream closer.

“What happened?”

“Freddy died.” He told her, miserably poking the melting ice cream with a toothpick.

“Oh my!” Ginny gasped, letting go of her straw which sunk into the milky depth, “Who’s Freddy?”

“His ex-goldfish.” Harry announced, slumping back on the table dramatically.

Ginny pushed back her chair, stood up, and left the Ministry cafeteria.

**0.0**

Ginny suggested he try the romantic way, teddy bear and a card.

“Try a singing card.”

Harry wisely avoided that suggestion.

He adjusted the card so that the silver dragon stuff toy was holding it in his mouth. He spun around when the door clicked, stuffed his hands in his pocket and closed his eyes, face heating up furiously as the door swung open.

“Heyo, partner.” Draco said brightly. Harry’s tongue stuck to the roof of his mouth as Draco came closer and picked up the stuff toy, plucking the card out of its mouth.

“Hey, cute.” He said, swinging the dragon upside down, “Got your eyes on a bird, have you?” Harry stared as Draco examined the card.

Draco placed the card back in the toy’s mouth just as the door swung open again, and Romilda Vane walked in, the swing in her hips just slightly more pronounced.

“Harry,” The intern cooed, batting her eyelashes.

“Romilda, I…I thought…” Harry said, staring dumbstruck at the girl. Draco glanced between the two of them before gingerly placing the dragon back on the table.

“I think I should leave.” Draco said.

Harry gaped like a fish as the office door swung shut behind the man. Romilda looked at the stuffed toy in surprise.

“Oh, my Merlin, Harry!” Two arms were wrapped around his neck. “Oh, Harry, I like you too!” He stared horrified as Romilda Vane giggled, picked up the dragon and the card and with a final kiss to his cheek, rushed out of the office just as his partner came in.

Draco came back inside and stuck his head out of the office, watching the girl depart, before he turned to Harry, “Vane, Potter? Imagine my surprise, you fancied _that_.”

“I don’t!” Harry cried, and slipped down the desk and to the floor, burying his head in his arms.

**o.o**

“So. Romilda Vane. I didn’t know you swung that way.”

Harry glared at Hermione, and pointed his fork at her, “You know I don’t, ‘Mione.”

He dropped the fork on his plate, and folded his arms on the table, “Hermione, he completely looked over it. He saw it, and overlooked it, he left me to Romilda. He hates me, ‘Mione. He’s ignoring the obvious.”

Hermione chuckled and pinned back a stray strand of hair. “I don’t see why you have to make this so difficult, Harry. Why don’t you just ask him out for a coffee?”

**O.O**

“Holy Merlin, Potter, are you a bloody idiot, you stupid git?”

Harry rocked on the balls of his feet, hands clasped behind his back as Draco continued to pace in the office, arms pin-wheeling madly, and face red.

“I am fine.” Harry interjected when his partner paused for a breath, “Not even a scratch.”

“You broke 6 bones when you flew through the _brick_ wall!” Draco screamed, spinning around to face him, eye flashing. “An a concussion!”

“They fixed me!” Harry said, grabbing his partner’s arm as he made to continue his pacing, “Draco, I am fine.”

“You didn’t have to do that!” Draco jabbed his chest with one pointy finger. Harry could see the wand poking out of his sleeve and decided it was time for damage control.

“It was me, or you.” Harry said earnestly, grabbing the poking finger and pulling the blonde closer. “I’d prefer if it isn’t you.”

Draco continued glaring at him for few more seconds before he slumped against him, “Just don’t do that again.”

“Would you like to get a coffee?” Harry forced out, holding his breath against the pale blond head.

Draco pushed away after a pause, sniffed once, and smoothed his robes, “Yeah, sure. 1 pm.”

He turned, and strode out of the office, leaving Harry with a stupid grin.

**o.o**

“Hey, mate.”

Harry glared at his best friend as he took a seat across from him.

“I met the Weasel at the atrium.” Draco said, leaning back on his chair adjacent to Harry and signaled for a waitress.

“Great.”

**O.O**

Harry toyed with a vial, watching the pale pink liquid slosh round, and exhaled loudly through his mouth.

“Hey, mate!” George clapped him on the shoulder. Another hand clapped on his other shoulder and Fred swung into the view, plucking the vial out of his hands.

“Looking for love?”

“Won’t do for the star Auror to be caught using a love potion, though!”

Harry smiled grimly, shaking his head. “Yeah, no. No love potions.”

“What is it, Harry?” George asked, leaning against the display case, “Lady trouble?”

“Not likely, Georgy.” Fred interjected, giving him a sly look, “Git trouble?”

Harry flushed and nodded as the cackling twins took one of his arms each and led him to the back of the store and deposited him on one of the cardboard boxes.

“Why don’t you use one of the Wheezes?” Fred started, rubbing his hands in excitement as he turned to examine one shelf of products.

“No offense, mate, but I don’t want him puking around the Ministry, or killing me for turning his hair green.”

“Yeah, Fred!” George gasped, “Don’t you know that Harry like ‘em blond?”

Fred rolled his eyes before he dropped a cardboard box in his lap, the cover bright with a large jigsaw heart.

**o.o**

Harry was positively trembling as he pushed the door to his office open, and stepped inside.

“Harry!” Draco exclaimed from where he was hunched over his desk, “I can’t believe this.”

“Um, Draco,” Harry swallowed; he didn’t sound _revolted_ , anyway.

“See this; they finally managed to map the building. We just need a task-force put together, and we can go ahead and arrest Ringo.”

Harry grimaced when he saw a large map spread out on their table, and their belongings (and the magical jigsaw pieces which were supposed to fold out into a projection of him confessing to the blond) swept to the floor.

“Hey, is something wrong? I’ll put those things back. Or get a minion to put them back.” Draco looked at him worriedly, fingers drumming on the map impatiently.

“The auror trainees are not your minions, Draco. Tell me your plan.” Harry shook his head, leaned closer to the excited blond as he laid out an amazingly detailed plan to catch the group red handed in their illegal trade of dangerous magical plants, and let the puzzle piece in his pocket drop to the ground with the others.

**O.O**

“Potter, the Saviour.” Harry sighed as the footsteps came closer.

“Hello, Pansy.” He said politely. Pansy Parkinson, a fellow auror, smiled at him and linked her arms through his, and they continued towards the briefing room.

“It was a good arrest, Auror Potter.” Pansy said, looking at him slyly through her thick lashes, “Draco was very impressed.”

Harry looked at her from the corner of his eyes, “What do you know, Parkinson?”

“Oh, I know what you are doing, Potter.” The witch stopped and stepped around to face him, still holding his arm, “Romilda Vane just cannot be who that dragon was meant for.”

Harry shook of her hand and pinched the bridge of his nose, feeling the beginning of a headache, “What do you want, Parkinson?”

“I can set you up with him, Harry.” Pansy smiled at him a smile more befitting a shark. He narrowed his eyes at her.

“What’s the catch?”

“Let’s just say you’ll remember you owe me a favor, okay?” Pansy gave him a sweet smile, “7 pm, The Griffin.”

**o.o**

“Harry.” The wizard spun around, breath caught in his throat, and came face to face with his date for the evening.

“Draco. Hi.” He swallowed, and looked around. The restaurant was set up after the war in the extended portion of Hogsmead and had earned a fair business, popular among couples and for the business ventures.

Draco had accosted him near the entrance, eyes darting around nervously, “Help me, Potter.”

“What is it?” Harry asked, wetting his lips and staring at Draco’s hand clutching his robe sleeve.

“Why are you so dressed up?” Harry flushed as Draco gave him a once-over, an eyebrow raised appreciatively, before brushing it off as non-consequential, “Pansy has set me up for a blind date. Help me.”

Without waiting for a word, Draco Malfoy dragged him away from The Griffin, and towards The Three Broomsticks.

**O.O**

Harry swirled the amber liquid in his glass morosely, seated at the same table as he was seated the previous evening in The Three Broomsticks.

Ron leaned forward in his seat across, “I thought you had a date with Malfoy yesterday?”

“I did,” Harry replied, taking a swig from the glass.

“What,” Ron snorted, “Did the git not showed up? Or worse, he actually showed up?”

“He did,” Harry replied, staring at the foam mustache on his mate’s face as he laughed at his own joke. “We spent the evening here.”

“I don’t see the problem,” Ron announced, words slurring slightly after his 3rd pint, “Except that it was Malfoy you had a date with.”

“Except, that is the problem.” Harry replied, drained his glass and fixed Ron with a flat stare, “He did not know that I was his date.”

Ron rolled his eyes heavenwards before raising a hand to order another round of beer.

**o.o**

Draco burrowed his head under a pillow, contemplating the possible pros against the obvious cons of muggle technology as his Ministry issued mobile phone continued to beep from across the room.

He cast a tempus charm. 2.30 am.

His eyebrows furrowed as he rolled off the bed and padded across the room to dig out his mobile from his robe pockets.

**O.O**

Harry woke up with a throbbing headache and ringing ears. His mouth felt like it had been scrubbed with sandpaper, and he felt nausea raising his throat. He rolled over near the edge of the bed and heaved once.

“No, no, no!” An annoying chipper and painfully loud voice came closer, sounds of footsteps rushing and a bucket was placed near the edge of the bed.

He squinted, tried to lift his head and then gave up when the room blurred further and spun. Hanging limply from the edge of the bed, his hand scrabbled on his bed side table for his glasses.

A hand carded through his hair, gentle voice murmuring. He lifted his head, and cool glass touched his lips, with a command to drink.

“Hangover potion, Potter.” The voice mumbled when he kept his mouth shut. He parted his lips and the vial was tipped into his mouth, the foul taste of the hangover potion raising his nausea to alarming levels before it dissipated. His head, though still slightly heavy, no longer hurt and he squinted his eyes to see the intruder before cool hands on his face were pushing his glasses in place.

“Better?” The blurry figure sharpened into focus, and he blinked at the concerned and amused face of his partner.

“Draco.” He croaked, pushing himself up on his elbow, aware of the grit crusting his eyes and the dried drool on his chin.

“Good morning, Wonder Boy.” Draco smiled, and stood up. “Get dressed, I made bacon.”

**O.O**

After he had showered, brushed his teeth, shaved and dressed, he slapped himself once, twice and then made his way towards the kitchen, following the smell and sound of sizzling bacon.

Draco was dancing around the kitchen to the tune in his head, flipping bacon on the pan, one hand holding onto a juice carton he poured into a glass.

He looked at home, Harry thought as he paused in the kitchen doorway. He smiled before he moved into the kitchen and pulled out the plates.

Draco caught his shoulder and pushed him into a chair. Harry went willingly, smiling slightly and nearly moaned when a steaming cup of coffee was pushed in front of him. Draco deposited his breakfast on his plate, and sat down adjacent to him with a plate of buttered toast.

“Thanks.” Harry said, not looking at the amused blond in favor of shoveling food into his mouth.

“So.” Draco started as he placed two slices of toast on Harry’s plate, “I had some interesting texts last night.”

Harry nodded, not meeting the grey eyes as he focused on trying to remember last night. A pub-night with Ron usually culminated into some insanity or other; if Draco Malfoy was amused, it was probably something humiliating.

After about two minutes, Draco sighed and pushed his mobile towards the younger wizard. Harry drained his coffee, brushed off the crumbs from his t-shirt and picked up the mobile.

His face flamed as he scrolled through near about eighty messages, all proclaiming the same thing and addressed from ‘Boy Wonder’.

“Draco, I…” He stared at the messages, humiliated tears gathering in his eyes as his face lit itself on fire.

Draco snatched the mobile back, slid a hand through the raven hair and pulled his head back. Harry winced as he was forced to look at the wizard looming over him.

“What is this?” Draco said, waving his mobile, face betraying absolutely no emotions.

“I am so sorry.” Harry said, closing his eyes, feeling his face burn. Draco’s grip on his hair tightened; Harry winced again, but did not open his eyes.

“What did this mean, Potter? Who were you texting?”

Harry’s eyes flew open as something about the words and the tone jabbed at him, “Draco! I am sorry if you are upset, but those were meant for you.”

“Me?” Harry smiled slightly as a small trace of vulnerability hinted in the grey eyes.

“Draco. I told you. I love you.” Harry said, holding the grey gaze steadily as it widened, showing a delicious mix of confusion, wonder and joy.

The hand on his hair tugged, forcing Harry to tilt his head further back, and Draco leaned down, “I think I love you too, Boy Wonder.”

A tear slipped through his eyes as they squeezed shut, and he pushed himself to his feet to kiss his partner better. As he lifted the wizard to sit on the table, he reminded himself to thank his best mate for the soundest advice yet.

 


End file.
